The Tale of Three Mages
by The Guardians of Existence
Summary: Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle are about to have their world turned upside down. Hidden secrets, new friends, it will all come down to them about what will happen for the future of Equestria...
1. Prologue: The Darkened Sun

**A/N:**

**So, this is a story Admirer, TD and myself (The Guardian of Timelines) started working on to post on FiMFiction, and I'm finally getting around to posting it here. You can expect a chapter dump up to where we are on FiMFiction, then scheduled (somewhat) updates. As a disclaimer, there are some elements in this story loosely based around the story _Knights of the Realm_ by GKinni, with how the Mage spells are structured. Other aspects that appear later on in the story are drawn from other books, but aren't prominent enough to make this a crossover. So without further ado...**

**Hope y'all enjoy this story! Makes sure to read and review, and who knows? Maybe we'll use some of your ideas if you leave them!**

* * *

Equestria. A land of peace and prosperity. Where ponies could live side by side in peace and harmony, guided by the magic of Friendship. And with the beautiful scenery that graced the current ruler, Princess Celestia, from her balcony perch at the Canterlot Palace, one would argue that this was the case: rolling green hills, lush forests, snow capped mountains, and all stretching as far as the eye could see.

However, evil wears many disguises, some of which are fair to behold; this was no exception. For hidden from the eyes of her subjects, Celestia had gone down a dark path, eliminating the Royal Family (including, supposedly, her sister) and all others she deemed a threat to her plan of total domination.

And currently, she was awaiting news from her guards of any other such threats, as she deemed them.

"Princess," A voice said as a black-coated pegasus stallion stepped onto the balcony, wearing a hooded cloak the same shade of black as his fur, covering his Cutie Mark and being designed to allow his wings free access if the need arose for him to fly. His eyes were a dark, dark green, so dark if one wasn't close enough they would appear to be black.

His name was Shaded Nights, and he was Celestia's advisor on any potential threats. But he also served a secondary purpose; he was a trained assassin, and had been used by Celestia several times to get rid of any obstacles.

"I have news." Shaded Nights said. Celestia turned her head slightly towards him and nodded to show she had acknowledged his presence, before turning back around as her horn glowed and the sun started to set.

"What news do you have for me this time, Shaded Nights?" she asked, not once faltering from her task.

"We've discovered three," the pegasus said, pulling a black leather journal from a hidden pocket inside his cloak and opening it up and reading from it what could only be a report from someone else.

"While here I have witnessed firsthoof the remarkability of three local unicorn mares. Once while near them I used my magic to gauge their own and it was beyond anything I have ever seen. They are close friends it would seem, and after much digging I managed to discover their names; Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Trixie Lulamoon. These could bring about an entire new era in our Majesties rule if we were to get to them, or if left alone could possibly be the source of our downfall."

Shaded Nights stopped reading and looked up back towards Celestia to see how she would take the news. Celestia paused for a moment, then lowered the sun entirely, the moon rising high into the sky, with the face of her sister forever engraved into it as she spoke.

"Very well. Bring them to me, alive, by any means necessary," she ordered.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Shaded Nights said, before turning and yelling back inside the castle. "I need a Captain of a Guard unit for a special task NOW!"

"Here am I, sir!"

A grayish-white pegasus with an ash gray mane and tail came forward and introduced himself, wearing the armor of a Royal Guard.

"Silver Spear, at your service."

"I want you to take your unit and capture three unicorn mares, named Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie Lulamoon," Shaded Night said, his dark green eyes boring into the guard. "We need them alive. Use any means necessary." The assassin then stepped forwards, and there was a metallic hiss as a blade extended from a metal band he wore on one of his forelegs. "Failure will be met with _severe_ punishment, so do not fail. Understood?"

"Understood."

Spear nodded with some determination in his manner. "I'll bring them here, alive."

"Good. Then you are dismissed." Shaded Nights said with a snort. "And be prompt in it. Her Majesty does not want to be kept waiting."

Spear gave a nod at this and left to do the duty he was assigned.

"It is done," Shaded Nights said as he half-turned towards Celestia. "Soon, you will have three new ponies to break."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Celestia warned, turning to him fully. "I want you to follow him and ensure that the job is done correctly, just in case. I won't leave anything to chance."

"Understood. And any witnesses...?" The assassin trailed off, but there was the hint of a wicked grin forming on his face. Silence fell for a while, then Celestia's voice answered coldly.

"There won't be any witnesses."


	2. Chapter 1: The Wind of Change

Finally another day come to the end for three unicorn friends namely: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Trixie Lulamoon. It had been a fine day, just another casual day like all others and now all three of them were at their house preparing their beds, soon to be having their peaceful slumbers.

"I can't believe that the show did so well tonight!" Twilight exclaimed, the lavender unicorn sounding enthusiastic about what had occurred prior as she took up a bottom bunk in the house they shared. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Trixie."

Trixie looked at Twilight, giving her an exhausted smile seemingly of gratitude.

"Thanks Twilight..." She yawned, smiling to herself. "But Trixie thinks... she could have done far better than that..."

"Nonsense Trixie; you did the best you could," Sunset said with a grin, the golden yellow unicorn looking towards her friend. "Now all you have to do is figure out how to top this show!"

"She'll figure something out," Twilight assured them, adding with friendly smirk, "After all, she is The Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Mhm..."

Trixie made a yawn once again at this, as she lay down on her bed. "For now... the Great and Powerful Trixie needs some sleep..."

"Yeah... sleep sounds good..." Sunset murmured as she too climbed into her own bed and lay down. Twilight settled in bed and felt herself yawn loudly.

"Good night, girls. Sweet dreams," she murmured, feeling her eyes get heavy and start to close...

Only to be interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Sunset's head snapped up, and then the golden yellow unicorn stood, powering up her horn.

"I'll check it out girls," she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering as she trotted towards the door and grabbed the handle in her aura, opening it slightly before holding it in place.

"What is it? What do you want?" Sunset snapped, not holding her crankiness at getting dragged from her bed right about when she was going to fall asleep back.

"This is the Captain of the Royal Guards!" Came the reply, as the door was knocked once again, this time a little more violently. "I demand you to open this door!"

"Captain of the Royal Guards?" Twilight was sitting up in an instant. "What do they want?"

"What...?"

Trixie woke as she sat up in her bed too, looking a bit annoyed at the commotion at their door.

"What do you want, coming here at this time of night?" Sunset demanded, her horn glowing brighter. "There's ponies here trying to sleep!"

"We have a message from her highness," the guard replied. "She would like to see you and your friends immediately."

Sunset hesitated, before saying. "Give us a few minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, she shut the door, before turning the lock with her magic so as not to make any noise, before turning back to Twilight and Trixie.

"I don't trust them," the golden yellow unicorn said. "Something seems very off about this..."

"Why do you say that?" Twilight inquired.

"Think about it. We're about to go to sleep, and all of a sudden Princess Celestia's Royal Guards show up, telling us she wishes to see us!" Sunset exclaimed. "I mean, why us!? Why now!?"

Trixie was fully wake now, as she made a thoughtful and rather concerned expression. "So... what do we do now?"

"I'll say one more time!" The guard's voice come again. "Open the door!"

"We try and put up whatever resistance we can," Sunset said as she turned back to the door and narrowed her eyes, igniting her horn once more. "Because I, for one, am not going down without a fight."

"Wait!" Twilight reasoned, standing slightly in the way. "We can't fight them. They're fully trained in both magical and physical combat; we're still learning how to even use basic combat spells."

"Do you have another idea?" Sunset asked, her horn still glowing slightly.

"We can run, or we can go with them and find out what they want before giving them the slip," Twilight suggested.

"Trixie has another idea," Trixie spoke up, and then smiled and sounding a bit suggestive. "Why don't we just have a little talk to them?"

Sunset stared at Trixie, before facehooving.

"Why would we... you know what, we don't really have any other ideas that might work," Sunset said with a sigh. "Let's do it. Twi, you want to get the door for them?"

"Yeah... Give me a moment..."

Twilight gave herself a moment to compose herself, then opened the doors for the guards, giving an apologetic smile to the guards.

"Sorry," she said, hoping that her act would fool them. "It took a while to wake our friend up."

The Guard's stance was slightly softened by her tone.

"It's alright... we didn't want to disturb your sleep either," he said apologetically. "We're just following orders."

Mentally, Sunset grimaced, but externally the unicorn walked forwards, giving the Guard a slightly seductive smile.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" She asked, gagging mentally but knowing that this was their only way at getting information.

Spear felt his heart skipping a beat at the change of her tone, and then replied. "S- Silver Spear. And you must be Sunset Shimmer, correct?"

Sunset felt a cold serpent of fear twine itself around her heart as he said her name, but she confidently replied. "That's right, I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle," the lavender unicorn spoke up, also mentally feeling a chill that they knew her colleague's name. "And our friend..."

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie, you must have heard of me, right?" Trixie said, managing a little suggestive pose.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you... in fact, all three of you," Spear replied to them, now with a confident smile. "The Princess seems to admire your magical talents a lot."

Sunset shot Twilight a confused look, before returning her attention to Spear.

"Why does Celestia want to see us, Handsome?" She asked, blinking her eyes flirtatiously.

"Hmm..."

Spear looked a little thoughtful at the moment, whether he should tell them or not.

"If I let you know, would you girls come along us without any hustle?"

"No hustle at all," Twilight fake agreed, casually rubbing along the side of him ("Oh gosh, why?" she mentally screamed to herself) in a common sensual manner among ponies.

Spear smiled and blinked for once, his confident smile growing some more as he spoke in some dark manner.

"...as far as I can tell, Princess wants to recruit you so she could have you strength at her side."

Then getting a little hungry look in his eyes, he closed himself towards Twilight a little more. "But if you're not okay with this, then maybe we can arrange for something... more fun..."

"Mmm... Maybe another time," Twilight said, quickly dropping the act and powering up her horn. Before Spear could react, she had cast a blackout spell on him, and the last words he heard from her was, "Sorry I have to do this..."

As Spear hit the floor, the three mares heard a growl from outside the door, followed by a sinister hissing sound as a figure dressed entirely in black stepped inside the room, a black hooded cloak obscuring his face, but not the gleaming metal blade that extended from a band on his foreleg.

"Looks like her Majesty was right to send me as back up after all," the figure sneered, staring at them with what appeared to be pure black eyes. "I have to mop up this idiots attempt at collecting you."

"Don't come any closer!" Sunset said as she powered up her horn, before yelping as the figures other foreleg flicked forwards, and then a metal ring snapped closed around her horn, the glow of her magic vanishing in an instant.

"Or what, Sunset Shimmer?" The figure said tauntingly.

"Stop that! What do you want with us? What have we done wrong?" Twilight demanded, scared to death by now. Trixie had charged her horn and pointed at the figure at the moment, threatening to attack any time.

"Look here, mister! Trixie don't like it when some pony threaten her friends!"

The figure narrowed his eyes, but just before he could speak there was movement in the door of the room, followed by a crystalline clear female voice yelling. "Icy Winds: Flash Freeze!"

There was a suddenly blast of white light, and then the intimidating figure was encased in a layer of ice as the three mares savior stepped around him. It was a tall, lithe female unicorn, with light blue fur and a stark white mane and tail, along with blue eyes. She was wearing an icy blue cape and wizards hat, each decorated with white snowflakes.

"You're welcome, for the record," the unicorn said, looking meaningfully at those she had just saved. Twilight nearly dropped her guard at the newcomer's arrival, but not for long as her horn powered up again.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. "I've already taken enough as it is, so if you don't start talking I'll- I'll fire..."

"The name's Crystal Shard, Ice Mage of the first degree, as well as the last living expert in ancient combat magics," The unicorn said, giving a slight formal bow.

Trixie was the one to speak first at this. "And you're here, because...?"

"To save you three and get you away from Celestia and her influence," Crystal said. "I know this sounds ominous, but I'm going to need you to come with me. Your freedom depends on it."

"Uh, do you think you could help with Sunset's horn then?" Twilight inquired, gesturing to the magic inhibitor around her friend's horn. Crystal looked at it, before her horn suddenly ignited with white magic and she shouted.

"Icy Winds: Precision Freeze!"

There was a sudden hissing sound on the inhibitor as the locking mechanism froze over, and then with a snap it broke, falling off Sunset's horn as the golden yellow unicorn let out a grateful sigh.

"Well..."

Trixie yawned once again as her horn stopped glowing. "Can Trixie go back to sleep now...?"

"You can do that once we're back where we're safe," Crystal said as she turned and ignited her horn, and then a swirling portal of snowflakes and her white magic opened before them.

"You really expect us to go with you? We just met you!" Sunset yelled, and Crystal paused, before looking back.

"If you don't, feel free to get taken to Celestia, where she will then break you and force you into her service." The unicorn said coldly, her blue eyes boring into them and showing no lies in what she spoke. Twilight's face looked scared.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"The world isn't what you think it to be, little ones." Crystal said. "And there are a good number who have learned that the hard way... and then even more who payed for what they learned; with their lives."

Sunset's face looked like she was in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly and one eye twitching slightly.

"So... what should we do now?" Trixie asked to her friends.

"I-" Sunset managed, before shaking her head and sighing. "I guess we go with her. After all, they won't stop until they get us, right?"

The last part was directed at Crystal, who nodded confirmation of that sentence.

"I hate to say it... but I'd rather take you over this creepy one here," Twilight said to their rescuer, gesturing to the still-frozen figure nearby. "But still, how do we know if we can trust you?"

Crystal stared at them, before her horn ignited and she pulled her cloak to one side, revealing a long, wicked looking scar that ran from almost her front shoulder to her flank, where her Cutie Mark could be seen, comprising of a flurry of snowflakes and a sword.

"Because I'm one of the ones who very nearly payed with my life," Crystal said levelly. "You can trust me, I promise."

Trixie almost seemed convinced at this, but still she waited for whatever her friends had to say.

"I- I... I believe you," Sunset said after a few minutes, before looking towards Twilight. Twilight looked between her friends and then to Crystal, before finally sighing.

"Alright... Where are you taking us?" she asked, the tone in her voice saying that she was on board too.

"For reasons of secrecy, I can't disclose location," Crystal said, a sad smile crossing her face. "If Celestia and her forces discovered us... a lot of good ponies would die."

"Oh..." Twilight said, and didn't ask about it further.

"So... then how you plan to take us there?" Trixie asked. Crystal raised an eyebrow, before jerking her head at the portal she had opened up a while back.

"That," the mage said simply.

"Alright... let's get going, girls."

Trixie said as she began to trot towards the portals. Crystal went through first, and then Sunset walked towards the portal, catching up quickly to Trixie and falling in alongside her, glancing back at Twilight to make sure she was keeping up. Twilight followed behind, not having much a choice as she saw it. When they reached the portal, Sunset paused, glancing between her friends.

"Together?" The golden yellow unicorn asked with a small smile.

Twilight smiled slightly and stepped besides her.

"Together."

"Together."

Trixie said, a little hurriedly in her tone, before they all went through the portal.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Destiny

When the three friends emerged on the other side of the portal, they found themselves in a large cave, multiple other tunnels branching off of it, several showing doors lining their sides. A few feet ahead of them stood Crystal, talking to a tough-looking white pegasus that had a fiery red mane and tail and piercing blue eyes, although from what the three unicorn mares could see, he had a robotic left foreleg, right wing, and had a black eyepatch over his right eye, but the remaining one was currently focused on Crystal, every few seconds darting to them before returning to the mage.

"Who do you think that is?" Sunset whispered.

"I don't know," Twilight answered while looking the figure over. "Maybe the leader or a friend?" She then darted her eyes about the caves. "I think I've read about these caves. They're like a maze, so it's easy to get lost down here. At least that would cause problems for any enemies."

"I... think we should stay together..." Trixie said, not liking her surroundings too much at the moment. At that moment, Crystal walked back over to them, the pegasus trailing behind her,

"Girls, I'd like you to meet the physical combat trainer for the resistance, Sunrise Shield," She said, before adding with a kind smile aimed at the three unicorns. "Now, we'll be taking you three to meet Aurora."

Twilight's eyes went really wide and she found herself making a face of disbelief.

"Aurora? Like... Aurora the Allseeing?" she asked.

"The one and only," Sunrise said, his voice rough and gravelly. "She brought all of us here together several years ago. And she's been monitoring Celestia's movements to try and save all she can."

Sunset, meanwhile, had a slightly skeptical look on her face, as if she didn't truly believe what they were saying. Crystal rolled her eyes, before turning and heading towards a wall of the cave, flicking her tail at them in a gesture to follow as Sunrise headed after her. Twilight now looked as if she was a filly enjoying a tour, because she followed right after them, curious beyond reason as to the appearance of this legendary figure that they claimed to have leading them. Trixie didn't look as excited about their situation, but at the moment she couldn't complain either, as whatever the case, all three of them were at least far from anywhere Celestia could track them, or so did they hope. Sunset followed after them, rolling her eyes at Twilight's unbridled enthusiasm. Crystal paused at the blank stone wall, looking at it before igniting her horn and speaking in a commanding tone.

"Icy Winds: Frozen Path!"

With a crack, ice shot up along the wall, quickly forming into designs as an ornate pair of doors became visible, opening slowly once the ice had stopped moving.

"After you three," Crystal said with a kind smile. Twilight entered in silent awe, still amazed by the power Crystal had at her disposal and somewhat excited despite everything that had occurred prior. Trixie looked around, her exhaustion catching up to her fully at the moment as she let out another yawn, at the moment she wasn't much worried anything beyond a place to have some rest. Sunset followed, while Crystal and Sunrise came last, stopping once they were right inside the doors. When the three friends looked around the room, they noticed the walls were covered in sketches of maps, diagrams of the layout of Celestia's palace in Canterlot, several sketches of Celestia and other various ponies, even one of the ominous figure that had appeared after the three mares took down Silver Spear.

"Welcome Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie Lulamoon," a strong, kind voice resonated through the room, and they noticed a tall alicorn standing with their back to them. From the voice, it was obviously a female, and the most noticeable thing about her was her color; or rather, lack of it. For the entirety of the mare's fur was white, along with her mane and tail. "I am grateful you are safe. It is not so often that my ponies are able to retrieve those Celestia has set her sights on without some sort of injury."

A fan girl scream came from Twilight and her words came out very quickly.

"It's her! It's really her! Oh my gosh, this is so cool! Where have you been all this time? Tell me everything! But first, can I have your autograph?"

At the last part, a book and quill appeared in her magic and offered to Aurora, Twilight's eyes turning into a puppy eyed expression. The tall alicorn chuckled as she turned around, and for the first time the three saw her milky white eyes.

"You most certainly can, Twilight Sparkle." Aurora said, smiling as her horn glowed with a soft white aura, taking the book and quill and using her magic to sign it before offering it back to her. Sunset, meanwhile, was staring in shock at Aurora, her mouth opening and closing several times. Trixie stared at Twilight deadpanned at the moment, before she gave an eye roll, and looked at Aurora, and then at Twilight.

"Umm, if you please excuse me... Trixie just wants to point out," she then cleared her throat before almost yelling out. "We were just attacked by some Royal Guards a moment ago, before getting rescued by a pony we barely know anything about... and now we're here, we still don't know what do... and all you care about is an autograph?!"

"Am I the only one who find this pretty annoying?" Trixie asked, giving her kind of a glare.

"Trixie, calm down!" Sunset snapped as she finally composed herself. "Twilight's just excited, don't give her such a hard time!"

"Hard time?" Trixie asked her in a little disbelief, before she calmed down a little. "You know who's having the hardest time here! I didn't have much sleep since last night, while preparing for the show... and now we're pretty much stuck here... who knows for how long..." She muttered the last couple sentences mostly to herself.

"You aren't stuck here against your will," Aurora suddenly spoke up, walking closer to them. "You are free to leave whenever you wish. Of course, any knowledge of myself and anything you have seen or experienced here will be removed to keep us safe, but then you're free to go on with your life... that is, until Celestia captures you and forces you into her service after breaking your mind so you can no longer resist."

"Thanks... that already makes me feel much better."

Trixie replied, obviously in a sarcastic manner as she settled on the ground, yawning as the sleep threatened to take over her. Twilight finally spoke up as her surprise died down a little.

"Why... is Celestia after us anyways?" she asked in confusion. "We haven't done anything wrong... have we?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," Aurora said, before she ignited her horn and trotted up to Twilight. "Allow me to show you something."

The white alicorn touched the tip of her horn to Twilight's, and for a second her aura enveloped the unicorn's horn, and then Aurora pulled away as she blasted a beam of magic at a black scroll hanging from the wall, and after a few seconds of blinding light, it revealed a tall column of magenta ink, underneath it written in black were the letters 'TS'.

"That, Miss Sparkle," Aurora said. "Is the magical energy you have available to you."

Twilight's jaw dropped at the sight, blinking several times before sputtering, "Th-that's impossible..."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, before she whipped her head around and two beams arched from her horn, striking and enveloping Trixie and Sunset's horns before she fired two beams at the scroll again, and once more two tall columns of yellow and blue ink, as tall as Twilight's, with a respective 'SS' and 'TL' underneath them appeared.

"That is why Celestia wants you three," Aurora said. "Solely for your power. She planned on making you the first of her new elite guard."

Sunset was just staring at the column that represented her magic, her jaw hanging open. Trixie started at the column as well for good few seconds or so, her exhaustion seemed to be gone all of sudden as she smiled with a boastful attitude.

"Trixie knew that," she said. "After all, she's not called Great and Powerful for no reason."

Despite how disapproving she was of Twilight's excitement earlier, she herself now looked pretty excited at the moment. Twilight rolled her eyes at Trixie's statement. Aurora raised an eyebrow again, before glancing towards Crystal.

"Miss Shard, if you will," the alicorn said, and Crystal nodded as she stepped forwards, lowering her head slightly as Aurora shot a beam of energy at her horn, before turning and firing at the scroll again, and when the light had cleared, they could see a fourth column now, of white ink and having 'CS' underneath it. What surprised the three unicorn friends, though, that was while their columns went halfway up the scroll, Crystal's went to the very top.

"You three have more power in you than normal. Where you are is usually where most Mages only hope of getting, although with some like Crystal here," Aurora nodded to the Ice Mage, who smiled slightly. "They start there and become super powerful with magic. That is why Celestia wanted you. If she had the three of you under her command, she'd be unstoppable."

"But why? I thought she was a nice pony. So why would she be like this?" Twilight asked.

"Because, Miss Sparkle," Aurora said as she turned, trotting away a few steps before stopping. "Celestia wants power. Do you really think it was a coincidence that of all the Royalty to be killed, she was not even threatened or attacked?"

That made sense to Twilight all of a sudden, as she pondered that thought.

"You're right..." she realized. "Now that I think about it, she was the least concerned of them all when it first began."

Aurora nodded, before turning her milky white gaze on Twilight, then at Crystal and nodding.

"It was also around that time that the Counsel of Mages started being picked apart, one by one," Crystal said, pulling off her hat and lowering her gaze as she let out a sigh. By that time, Sunset was listening to Crystal's story. "We were an organization who formed to help protect Equestria and balance. We were a large group, led by one Mage who could wield any type of spell." Crystal paused, before raising her face, tears rolling down it. "I- I am the _last_ of the Counsel of Mages."

"Uh..."

Trixie opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't muster the courage to do so at the moment, though she could feel that how upset Crystal must be feeling at the moment.

"Crystal..." Twilight managed. "I'm- I'm so sorry..."

Crystal sniffed, before pulling her cloak aside, revealing the scar again. "_This_," She spat, her face becoming icy as a glacier. "Is my only remembrance of what I once was. What I once was cause me to get this. And one day, I will get my _revenge_!"

At that, Crystal whirled and screamed "ICY WINDS: FROZEN DAGGER!" And with a zing a icicle-like dagger flew through the air and stabbed into the scroll that had the sketch of the figure who had attacked the three mares in their room, the Mage panting before lowering her head and walking away as she put her hat back on.

"Will she be fine?" Sunset asked Aurora, and the alicorn nodded as she watched Crystal sadly.

"She has dealt with more sadness then many should," she said gravely. "Her husband was the leader of the Counsel. But we've gotten sidetracked." Aurora looked between Trixie, Twilight, and Sunset. "If you join us, we may have a chance at stopping Celestia. Many innocent lives could be saved, and you would be viewed as heroes. Will you help us?"

"Um... Can you give us a moment?" Twilight asked, then before she got a response, she pulled her friends aside to talk about it.

"I feel like we should help, since they saved us and all, but are we really up to the task?" she questioned them.

"I mean, you've seen what's happened to some of them," Sunset said, referring to Crystal. "I'd feel bad if we didn't help out, but I feel the same way about whether we're up for it. I guess... we'll have to find that out later, right?"

Trixie looked thoughtful for the moment, and then replied.

"Trixie thinks that we should help them," she said to them seeming to be reassuring, then added. "If we think about this, we don't have much of a choice here, do we?"

Twilight stayed silent for a moment, then put out her hoof for her friends to join in with.

"Then we're in this together, no matter what happens," she said, a spark of determination rarely seen in her appearing in her eyes.

"Yeah, together," Trixie said with a nod, as she place her hoof over Twilight's.

"Together," Sunset said, adding her hoof. "No matter what."

Twilight smiled at this, then she released her hoof from their own and looked to Aurora.

"Alright. We'll do it," she said. Aurora smiled warmly.

"That's good to hear," She said, before nodding at Sunrise, who hadn't left like Crystal had. "Sunrise will, of course, take over your training in physical combat. But I will need to figure out your special branch of magic you can excel in to assign you a mentor in it."

"But how will we know?" Twilight questioned.

"I have a sp-" Aurora began, before stopping as Crystal once more walked back inside. "Ah, Crystal. Calmed down some?"

"You could say," Crystal said, before glancing at the friends. "And if I may, Aurora, I would like to test them for their specific magic... in a real-life situation, if allowed."

"You'd fight them one after the other in the training arena?" Sunrise exclaimed, and Crystal looked at him before shrugging.

"Best way for them to start if I had any," she said, before turning her blue eyes on the unicorns. "You three fine with that?'

Soon, Trixie was the one to speak once again, as she came forward to reply, her tone full of confidence as she replied.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie accept your proposal," then she looked at Twilight and Sunset, and added. "Of course, if my friends are okay with this too."

"Eh, why not?" Sunset said with a shrug, before smirking. "Might even be fun."

"Well, I guess I could give it a try," Twilight agreed.

"Then follow me," Crystal said with a smile as she turned and headed towards the door, only to stop as Aurora said one word. "Crystal."

The Ice Mage turned to face the alicorn, and Aurora pinned her with her blind gaze. "You make one mistake, you hurt them on accident..." the alicorn left the threat unfinished, and Crystal gulped.

"Understood Aurora," she said, before hurrying out of the room.

"We're going to die..." Twilight muttered to herself. "I wonder if that shielding spell still works..."

"We aren't going to die, Twilight," Sunset said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, this could be fun!"

"Yeah," Trixie agreed at this, and she looked a little extra excited about this whole situation at the moment. Probably, knowing her actual potential had sparked something within her. Crystal led the three through the main cave and then down a tunnel, going several doors down before opening one and stepping through. When the three entered, they found themselves in a large cave with light sources around the walls, and Crystal walked to the center before turning towards them, her cape whipping in the wind the movement created.

"Who's first?" The Mage asked.

"May Trixie go first?"

She asked to her friends, as she came forward obviously pretty confident with her attitude.

"Sure. I'm fine with it," Sunset said with a shrug.

"Good luck, Trixie," Twilight encouraged. Trixie moved forward, a grin on her face as she narrowed her eyes looking directly at Crystal as her horn started to glow with blue aura.

"Ready, whenever you are."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, before igniting her horn as magical energy suddenly began circling around her.

"Icy Winds: Frost Blast!"

With that said, a beam of icy frost shot through the air at Trixie. Seemingly, Trixie failed to shield herself from the attack as she was frozen in her place.

"Nice try," Crystal suddenly heard the voice of Trixie from behind her, as her form which was frozen in ice was disappeared, and Crystal suddenly felt a blast of magical energy launched launched at her.

Crystal whipped around, yelling. "Icy Winds: Gleaming Shield!" And causing a semi-circular shield of ice to appear before her and absorb Trixie's attack, before vanishing.

"Illusionary magic. Haven't seen that in a while." Crystal said, eyeing Trixie before smiling. "Alright Trixie, you're finished with the assessment. Now..." the Ice Mage turned her gaze back onto Twilight and Sunset. "Who's next?"

"Why don't you go ahead, Sunset?" Twilight suggested. "I may be able to analyze her a bit further before my turn comes."

"Okay," Sunset said as she stepped forwards, igniting her own horn as Crystal studied her. "I guess I'll go next."

Crystal smirked, before igniting her horn.

"Icy Winds: Icicle Rain!"

With cracking sounds, dozens of icicles materialized in the air and flew at Sunset, who conjured up a shield that caused all of them to shatter against it, before charging her horn up more and firing a beam at Crystal, who yelled out the same command she had used to create a shield against Trixie: "Icy Winds, Gleaming Shield!"

The icy shield appeared, but miraculously Sunset's beam melted straight through it and smashed into Crystal, sending her flying backwards, and causing Sunset to be slightly stunned, since she hadn't been expecting to actually manage and land a hit on the Mage. Trixie's eyes were wide open at this as she kept staring between Sunset and Crystal with expressions of disbelief on her face.

"She actually landed a hit!" Twilight exclaimed in amazement, though trying still to keep assessing Crystal's techniques. Sunset quickly composed herself, as Crystal leapt back to her feet, her eyes boring into Sunset, before the Mage cast her next spell.

"Icy Winds: Windigos Wrath!"

With a blast of icy wind, several wraith-like Windigos formed and charged at Sunset, who looked between them before charging her horn to its max and firing a blast, and then with a sudden thunderous roar a circular wall of flame surrounded the golden yellow unicorn, causing the Windigos to dissipate as they got close to the heat, and causing Crystal to take a step back, a stunned look on the Ice Mage's face.

"She's... She's actually going hoof to hoof with an Ice Mage..." Trixie managed, still really baffled at this before she smiled cheerfully and encouragingly said. "Way to go! Sunset Shimmer!"

Twilight cheered herself, honestly impressed by the display before them. It was already giving her an idea on Sunset's own magic specialty.

"O-Okay, I think that's enough," Crystal said, eyeing Sunset warily. "Obviously, you have a natural affinity for Fire magic, and later I'll see if you can do any of the other Elemental magics."

Crystal then turned to Twilight, smiling slightly. "That means you're up, Miss Sparkle."

"Yeah, I know," Twilight acknowledged, looking to her friends. "Wish me luck, girls..."

"Good luck," Trixie said to her encouragingly.

"Good luck!" Sunset said, before looking at the flames still burning around her and sheepishly extinguishing them.

Crystal took a few steps back, bracing herself, before attacking. "Icy Winds: Frozen Fury!"

With a flash, a pure wall of ice shot forth from the Ice Mage at the lavender unicorn. Twilight focused on the ice wall, powering her horn and then, once fully charged, she fired it at the section of the wall in front of her. With a sickening crack, the section that Twilight had aimed at shattered, followed by the rest of the wall as the woven integrity of it thanks to the spell failed. However, it seemed that the ice wall had just been a distraction, because while Twilight had been focused on it, Crystal had charged her horn up in preparation for another spell.

"Icy Winds: Frozen Vortex!" The Ice Mage yelled, and with a howling roar a spiraling column of wind and ice appeared before her, the ground below it freezing over before the column began a slow advance on Twilight, while Crystal followed up quickly with another spell. "Icy Winds: Double Icicle Rain!" Causing twice as many icicles as she had fired at Sunset to go shooting towards Twilight. Twilight put up a shield to keep the icicles off her, then waited until the column was a reasonable distance away from her before teleporting out of the shield and behind Crystal, firing a blast at her from behind. Crystal whirled and deflected Twilight's attack, apparently not even using one of her mage spells as she formed a ramp with her magical aura and deflected it to the side.

"Icy Winds: Frozen Fear!" Crystal yelled, and then a ripple of cold air suddenly shot forth from her and slammed into Twilight. Twilight was stunned, and then suddenly her eyes seemed to shrink in fear, making her attack some non-existent enemy.

"No! Stop! Get away from me!" she cried, her horn powering up again. What happened next, even Twilight was surprised at later on when she came to her senses. For instead of her usual blast, something else came from her horn.

A magic blast of darkness, barely avoiding collision with her friends watching from where they stood. Sunset let out a yelp as she automatically threw up a shield, while Crystal stared in amazement before shaking her head and composing herself.

"Icy Winds: Icy Chains!" The mage yelled, and with a crack chains of ice suddenly shot out of the ground around Twilight and grabbed her, chaining her up in a way so she couldn't move, while Crystal approached warily, her horn glowing as she readied herself to cast her counter-spell to Frozen Fear. Trixie was too shocked to even say something at the moment, as she watched the whole commotion with baffled expressions.

Though, this was clear that she was worried for Twilight, too but wasn't sure what to do and was only hoping that Crystal would know what she was doing. Twilight struggled at first with the chains, but then a white light shone from her and then several beams of light shot at the chains, releasing her before dying down. The light in Twilight's eyes faded away and she looked about in confusion.

"Wha... What happened?" she asked dazedly. Crystal had frozen mid-stride, staring at Twilight in shock as her own horn sputtered several times before the aura around it died.

"Th- that's impossible," the Ice Mage said. "That... that's not possible. Y- you can't have both Light and Dark magic. That's... that's never happened before..."

"Light and... Dark!?" Twilight exclaimed, looking nervous and then suddenly was pleading as if she had this happen before, and it had not ended well. "Oh no! Please don't be mad at me! I promise it won't happen again! I just got scared and-"

"Stop," Crystal said, holding a hoof up to silence Twilight. "The fault is not yours Twilight... I got caught up in the moment of fighting, and when over the top with my magic. Aurora banned me from using 'Frozen Fear' in training and assessment fights several months ago, and it slipped my mind. The fault is mine."

"That is correct, Crystal," a voice said, and the ice mage barely flinched as she turned towards the doorway, where Aurora stood with her gaze directed towards the Ice Mage and Twilight.

"I am sorry Aurora," Crystal began, but then a laugh from the alicorn caused her to stop mid-sentence.

"Please Crystal, you and I know that I make exceptions. Sometimes, a pony must be pushed to discover their magic." Aurora then walked forwards to stand with them, looking down at Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle, you show an extraordinary talent for clashing magic types. If you will have it, I would like to be your mentor in learning Mage-spells based around them."

This caught Twilight off her guard.

"M-me? Being mentored... by you?"

Trixie had recovered from shock at the moment, and she honestly wanted to ask only one question: _what the hay was going on there?_

But as she soon caught up to reality, she realized that because Twilight somehow could wield both Light and Dark magic, Aurora had offered to be her mentor, to which she was curious to know what Twilight would say. Sunset was also watching the two curiously, but the golden yellow unicorn was also wondering who would be her mentor.

"Yes Twilight, you being mentored by myself," Aurora said, giving the lavender unicorn a smile before kneeling down to look into Twilight's eyes with her blind ones. "So, Miss Sparkle, will you accept my offer of mentorship?"

It took a few seconds, but Twilight eventually found herself smiling big and, barely keeping herself composed, she managed to say, "It would be an honor..."

Trixie managed a smile at this, a curious look coming upon her face as she too wished to know who'd be _her_ new mentor. She was already pretty excited since she came to realize her true potential, and to some extent was eager to know how far she could go with her own skills. Aurora stood up then, looking at Sunset and Trixie before turning her attention on Crystal

"Have you thought about mentors for them?" The alicorn asked, and Crystal nodded.

"I've decided that if she's fine with it, I am willing to take Sunset Shimmer as my trainee," the Ice Mage said, causing Sunset to blink once as if wondering whether this was some kind of joke, before it seemed the realization that Crystal wasn't joking sunk in, for the golden yellow unicorn's eyes widened before she glanced at her friends to see what their reactions were. Twilight, while still happy to be Aurora's apprentice, was a bit surprised herself at the mention.

"Are you sure that she'll be okay with Crystal?" she asked.

"I am certain that Miss Shimmer will be perfectly fine under Crystal's guidance. After all, Crystal trained..." Aurora said, trailing off as she looked at the Mage questioningly.

"Fifteen apprentices during my time on the Counsel of Mages," Crystal finished, before looking towards Sunset. "So, will you let me be your mentor Sunset?"

Sunset hesitated for a few minutes more, before nodding. "I- I'd be honored."

"What about Trixie?" Trixie questioned curiously. Crystal and Aurora looked at each other, before saying one word in perfect unison.

"Zecora."

"Zecora?" Trixie asked, her expression seemed thoughtful as she tried to remember whether she had heard this name before.

"Who's Zecora?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I believe she was talking about me, and I'd be honored to train thee," a voice suddenly spoke out of thin air, a mist of sorts forming just then. When it cleared seconds later, they saw a zebra with a cloak over her head standing before them. Her eyes fixed on Trixie and she gave a smile.

"I am Zecora, the Zebra Mage; I will be your mentor in this age," she greeted.

"Uh... Thank you...?" Trixie said, clearly a little confused by zebra's poetic way to talk.

"Now, why don't we get you three set up with proper Mage clothing?" Crystal asked, before glancing between Zecora and herself, and then explaining. "Of course, style changes for different Mages, so you can personalize what you choose." The Ice mage then smirked and added. "Plus, sometimes depending on the clothing, we tend to get a little intimidation factor."

"Trust me, it's better to get this over now rather than later," Aurora said with a knowing smile. "Otherwise she won't drop it for your first week of training. I'd just go with it."

"How do you know what I'd do?" Crystal asked, and Aurora stared at her.

"I watched you do it to your last seven apprentices while you were still a member of the Counsel of Mages," the alicorn said dryly, and the unicorn Mage dropped her gaze.

"Sure. Why not?" Trixie said, a little excitement in her tone. "Trixie's been needing a new cape anyways."

Twilight felt something akin to pride and glee come over her when they mentioned outfits. She had always liked wizard or mage outfits, always wearing them for Nightmare Night as a costume. The idea of having one that was real made her giddy with delight.

But when she heard what Aurora had said to Crystal and saw the unicorn drop her gaze, she went silent in curiosity over what she meant. Sunset was watching her mentor curiously, and finally Crystal spoke up.

"Let's get going already," the Ice Mage said, and then under her breath as she turned towards the doorway. "And I really hope she doesn't bring up the cape issue this time like she did last time."

Aurora watched silently as Crystal headed to the door, then looked at Zecora.

"It may be productive for you to go along with them, to ensure she doesn't get out of hoof." The alicorn said, and from her tone it was obvious she was talking about Crystal.

"You have already asked much of me, but I will watch them carefully," Zecora answered simply. Aurora nodded, before spreading her wings as she reared up slightly, looking down at Twilight with her blind eyes.

"Once you have your cape or cloak, come to my study at once," the alicorn said, before her horn ignited in a blazing white flash, and then when the light had dissipated she was gone.

"Okay..." Twilight breathed. "This is it... No turning back."

"I think we were at that point when we agreed to help Twi," Sunset said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Trixie reassuringly said, as she came beside Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Beside, we're all in this together, so you don't need to take that much pressure, okay?"

"Yeah... It's still making me nervous though," Twilight replied, but before she could add anything else, Zecora called to them.

"Please follow me, and we'll see about getting you something clean," she said. Sunset glanced at her friends, before shrugging as if to say _'we might as well get this done with'_ and then headed towards the Zebra. Trixie shrugged slightly at this as well, as her famous signature smile came upon her face, and she followed after Sunset, gesturing Twilight to do the same. Twilight didn't hesitate to follow, and started to try and talk with the Zebra.

"So Zecora, how are you roped into this? If that's not too much to ask..."

Zecora made a small smile. "My reasons are many, but I can tell you one; to see Celestia's tyranny be undone."


	4. Chapter 3: The Seamstress

Soon, as they reached where Crystal was supposedly taking them in regards to their outfits; they noticed which can only be described as the workplace of a tailor, or maybe a boutique, which was emphasized by a few mannequins and a sewing machine around there, and a pure white unicorn mare with violet mane who seemed to be the tailor.

"Oh, Crystal darling," she greeted as the mage approached her. "It's been a while. Have you finally decided to let go of that old thing and..."

She levitated an outfit similar to Crystal's own as she completed her sentence. "...take this brand new one I've made for you?"

The unicorn tensed, taking a step back, before speaking through gritted teeth. "This _old thing_ has seen me through my years as a Mage since I became one. I tell you this every time Rarity; the outfit stays."

Sunset glanced towards Twilight and Trixie, raising an eyebrow as if to say _"What the hay is going on here?"_

Trixie only seemed to shrug in confusion at this. Rarity (apparently that was the boutique mare's name) meanwhile shot back at Crystal, seemingly trying not to lose her composure.

"But you don't understand darling... Just look at your _outfit's_ condition. It has lost its composure years ago and you definitely need a new one, which can be more suitable to you."

"If you can manage to make an _outfit_ that has the secret runic spell for extreme cold protection, as well as the runes that enable them to disappear when an invisibility spell is cast, then maybe I'll take it," Crystal spat, her eyes narrowing as runes along the edges of her cape suddenly ignited in white magic. "Wait, right. The woven runic spells are a special Mage secret. Guess I'll keep my outfit. Again."

Zecora gave an exaggerated cough to catch their attention.

"Why do you bicker and cause strife? You are both a part of the same life," she said to them.

Crystal turned to look towards Zecora, before muttering under her breath. "Sorry Rarity."

Rarity took a sigh as she placed that outfit back where she had brought this from. "I'm sorry too, darling... I think I shouldn't be so persistent-"

She said as she finally noticed the trio of unicorns standing beside the zebra mage.

"Oh, you three must be the new members of resistance," she noted.

"But where are my manners? My name's Rarity and It's so nice to see you in person."

Despite what had happened prior, Twilight was still polite in her manners.

"Twilight Sparkle," she greeted. "And these are my friends, Trixie Lulamoon and Sunset Shimmer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sunset said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Trixie greeted her as she looked about her boutique, with some interest.

Rarity gave a smile with understanding at this.

"I see why you girls are here," she said as she levitated a measurement tape with her along with some fabric which matched the each of three friends' mane and coat color respectively.

"Now, hold still dear," she said as she started to take their measurements.

"It'd just be a moment... meanwhile let me know if you girls would want anything specific about your outfits."

"Rarity, if it will help any with design and patterns," Crystal said, before indicating Trixie. "Miss Lulamoon is a natural at Illusionary Magic." The Ice Mage moved on to Sunset. "Sunset is a natural at Fire," and then Crystal got to Twilight. "And Miss Sparkle wields both Light and Dark Magic at the same time."

Rarity looked a bit surprised as she heard what was she told about Twilight's magical ability, still as one would expect from a professional like her, she didn't lose her composure.

"Understood," she said as she wrote down her measurements. "I'll get to them instantly," she told them reassuringly.

"Your outfits will be ready in a moment."

She then took the fabric with her and got to work with her sewing machine, humming a tone to herself. Crystal allowed a small smile to cross her face, before turning towards the three unicorns.

"There's one more magic, beyond your natural magic affinity you'll be learning while here," the Mage said. "The lost art of Combat Magic."

Twilight's head shot to attention at those words.

"Combat Magic? Like... the actual art? Not just a few random spells here and there?" she asked, the excitement clear in her voice. Zecora chuckled from beside them. Sunset also looked excited, and Crystal smiled as she took a few steps back, before her entire body suddenly began to glow with a white aura before it lifted her a few inches off of the ground and formed into a Windigo-shaped shell around her, and when Crystal took a step forwards in the center of it, the shell did too.

"The actual, lost art that I am the last to be the expert in." The Mage said with a chuckle. Trixie looked at Twilight's face and noticed a familiar look of immense excitement and gulped as she stepped back a little.

"Uh... you better wanna cover your ears..."

Sunset immediately covered her ears, knowing what was coming next, while Crystal dispelled her combat avatar and covered her own ears quickly. Zecora was quick to follow suit, and not a moment too soon. Because a second later, Twilight let out an earsplitting shriek of excitement, which lasted for a good couple of seconds before she stopped herself and looked embarrassed.

"My, if Celestia could hear that, half our problems would be over," Zecora noted.

"Uh... thanks?" Twilight remarked, then her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you didn't rhyme that time!"

Zecora chuckled and shrugged. "Sometimes, it's hard to find a way to rhyme, so I give it a break."

"If only beating Celestia were as easy as using sound, then we'd have no problem." Crystal remarked dryly, before looking at Twilight. "Since you seem the most excited, ask Aurora if she'd be willing to allow your first training session incorporate your affinitive magic and Combat Magic."

"It'll be so much fun," Trixie said with excitement, though seemingly she knew how to contain her own, already fantasizing herself using one of those strong Combat based spells.

"Rarity, send a messenger to fetch me when you're done with their outfits," Crystal said. "I'll come and help with the... _finer_ details of Mage clothing, alright?"

"Oh, will do, darling."

Rarity replied her, before once again getting fully focused on her work.

"I should get back to Aurora then," Twilight excused herself, calling back to Rarity before she was fully gone, "Thanks again! It was nice meeting you!"

Crystal watched Twilight leave, before looking towards Zecora.

"How about we take these two to the training room to start their training?" The Ice Mage asked.

"I agree, but first I must have my tea," Zecora remarked, trotting off. "Trixie, would you follow me?"

"Coming," Trixie said, as she gestured Sunset an unspoken "Cya later" message, before she went after Zecora.

"So... what now?" Sunset asked as she looked at her mentor as Crystal led them away from Rarity's boutique.

"Now?" Crystal asked, before smirking. "Now... you get to begin learning how to properly use your Fire Magic."


	5. Chapter 4: A Threat Eminent and Training

"USELESS SWINE!"

It was a bad day for anyone who dared to be in the palace of Canterlot at this point in time, because their princess - no, soon-to-be queen - was bloody livid. And rightly so, given the failure of her guards and her trusted assassin, both of which were pinned to the floor of the throne room as she paced before them, her mane and tail having turned from its rainbow shine to literal flames.

"I gave you one task, one simple task... AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with anger as she glared into their faces. Shaded Nights looked up at Celestia, his dark green eyes blinking only once, the assassin taking this beratement silently. Spear was beyond scared for his dear life. It was more than clear to him that he messed up big time and there was no way in Tartarus that Celestia would ignore this. The Queen's horn powered up to a dangerous level, and her eyes turned into an evil cat-eyed expression, jagged teeth becoming a part of her fierce expression.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU BOTH, RIGHT NOW!"

"Crystal Shard is back in the picture," Shaded Nights spoke up, his expression unreadable. The rage in Celestia suddenly faded, magic powering down and her appearance returning to normal in a flash.

"Crystal Shard... She's back?"

"She's what stopped me from capturing the three brats after this idiot failed." Shaded Nights growled, jerking his head towards Silver Spear, before scowling at him. "And whatever Royal Guard that allows himself to be distracted from his mission by being seduced by three mares is a disgrace, and that's what you are!" The last sentence of his speech was directed in a roar at Spear, followed by the assassin doing his best to spit at the Guard. Spear though didn't say a word only looked down to his hooves at the moment, certainly not because he was ashamed but mostly because he didn't have courage to look at the Solar Queen after such a mess up. Celestia paused for a while, then a small smile came over her face.

"If Crystal is here, then so are the other two," she said, then gave them a frown. "Shaded Nights, I can forgive your failure this once, as Crystal is beyond your skill. However..." Her gaze fell upon Silver Spear. "...your lack of discipline is unacceptable! But since I may still have use of you, I will give you ONE chance at redeeming yourself."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Shaded Nights said, bowing his head as well as he could respectively.

"Thank you. I'll do anything." Spear said, slightly looking up with some relief, but still with utter fear.

"I want you, Silver Spear, to take some of my warriors down to Ponyville," Celestia stated. "I have long suspected that the town has been in league with the rebellion. Deliver this message to the mayor: unless they bring the leaders of the rebellion out, we will kill a civilian every hour. If they delay for more than twenty-four hours, we will kill every pony in that village and burn it to the ground. And to make it official..."

A scroll appeared in front of them with Celestia's royal seal on it.

"Other than the mayor, nopony else is to know of this mission. If anypony asks, the rebels caused this. Am I clear?"

"Understood!" Spear replied her, saluting her instantly.

"Good. You are dismissed, Silver Spear. Do not fail me," Celestia warned.

"I would rather die," Silver Spear replied as he took the scroll from her, and left for the village. Once he was gone, Celestia gave a new order to Shaded Nights.

"Shadow them. Once the decree is given, keep your eyes open. If I'm correct in my thinking, at least one of them will try to warn the rebels. Follow whoever it is and see where they go, then report back so I can prepare an assault on their base. Do not engage, unless necessary."

"And if the civilians decide to mount a resistance against the guards?" Shaded Nights asked, pushing his cloaks hood back and allowing the light from the windows to fall onto his face and his gray mane for the first time in a while. Celestia turned away from him.

"I don't think that requires explanation," she said before leaving him be. Shaded Nights blinked, before turning and like a shadow moving off, slinging his hood back up as he headed out, the only sound being the slightest clink of metal on metal as the hidden weapons inside of his cloak rattled against each other.

* * *

"Left turn... Straight... A bit further- aha! And I'm back. First try, too."

A personal achievement for the lavender unicorn, given that this was her first time in this place. Without thinking much about it until now, she had passively memorized the entire path back to Aurora's door in the wall. However, she hadn't thought that far ahead, as indicated by her next question spoken aloud.

"Now the question is... how do I open it?"

However, it seemed that question was answered for her, as all of a sudden burning white lines of flame suddenly began racing across the surface of the wall, outlining the doors at a much quicker speed than Crystal's ice had before they swung open wide enough for Twilight to be able to pass through. No words came from inside, as it seemed Aurora had already known Twilight was coming and was ready for her. Twilight obligingly stepped inside, internally wondering if she could ever learn such a spell someday.

"I take it you are ready to learn, Twilight Sparkle?" Aurora asked as she turned to face her apprentice with a smile, an aged book held in her magic, a strange symbol emblazoned on the cover. Twilight nodded in confirmation.

"I am ready, Aurora," she said, then asked awkwardly, "Should I call you teacher or something?"

"Aurora is perfectly fine," the alicorn said as she trotted forwards, opening the book and beginning to leaf through it. "Now, to begin with, I want you to try and attack me and attempt to draw on your Dark magic while doing so. It will at least show us if you can willingly call on it."

"Uh... Okay..." Twilight felt a bit hesitant to try, but try she did. At first, for a long time, she didn't get much beyond a glowing horn. Then abruptly, a dark beam fired off from it and towards Aurora. Aurora's eyes suddenly flared blinding white, and a circular glowing white shield of magic suddenly appeared before her, absorbing the dark beam in an instant, before disappearing as the alicorn's eyes faded back to normal.

"Again." Aurora ordered. Twilight was surprised at what she saw, but steeled herself and tried again. This time it came much sooner, and Twilight started breathing a bit loudly. The same defensive shield flared to life, along with Aurora's eyes glowing again, before they faded to normal and her shield vanished.

"You doing okay Twilight?" Aurora asked, her voice slightly concerned. While it was obvious the alicorn wanted Twilight to push her limits, it was also obvious that Aurora didn't want Twilight hurting herself.

"Yeah..." Twilight breathed, and then looked up enough for Aurora to see that she was seemingly composing herself from what was perhaps an angered expression. "I was just... digging deep to find something that triggers it."

"Ah," Aurora said, before smiling. "Now, what should be the easier of the two. Try and shield yourself with your Light magic, similar to what I did." The alicorn then added as a reassurance. "You won't have to worry about me firing any spells at you."

"Okay," Twilight said, taking another breath. Soon, a smile came over her face as a shield of light surrounded her and her eyes glowed in response.

"Good," Aurora said, nodding. "You may release the spell now Twilight."

Twilight obliged, the shield disappearing after a second or two, and she looked slightly tired but happy.

"Okay... that was amazing," she said, then frowned. "Not the dark spells. That was a bit unpleasant."

"You have no idea how unpleasant they can get," Aurora said, before she closed her eyes, and then a strange thing started to happen; on one side of her horn, her normal white glow powered up, but the other side was pure darkness, and when the alicorn opened her eyes one was glowing white, while the other glowed an inky black, seeming to absorb the light her other eye gave off.

The alicorn raised her head higher, and then with a spark coils of Dark and Light magic began forming in the air, forming a strange intertwined dual flames, the Dark flame having a center of Light and the Light flame having a center of Dark, and after the symbol was formed, Aurora's eyes went out along with her horn, and she rubbed her temple.

"This is the Lyset Mørke, known more commonly as the Lighted Darkness," Aurora explained. "It symbolizes the clashing, yet intertwining forces of Light and Dark magic. It is also one of the more commonly used Mage runes any Light or Dark magic-wielding Mage has in their inventory for written spellwork."

"So... it's like a balance?" Twilight asked with curiosity, taking a look at the symbol. "A balance between the light and the darkness?"

"A balance between Light and Dark," Aurora said, and then her blind eyes bored into Twilight hard. "And a balance between mind and soul. The last full-fledged Mage to wield Light and Dark magic lived over two thousand years ago, Twilight Sparkle. The reason being is because to have both, you are submitted to the balance. To have both, means you must maintain a balance between mind and soul. To have both..." Aurora trailed off, before finishing. "Is essentially a death sentence, for if you allow yourself to go out of balance, your magic will consume and corrupt you."

Twilight's eyes lit up with some fear, as well as in understanding of the risk.

"You know... that does explain a few things from my fillyhood," she mused. Aurora blinked.

"Such as?" She asked. "At the very least, it might help me understand more your own personal internal balance."

"Well... I remember my parents telling me that, once as a foal I had an unstable buildup of magic occur," Twilight explained. "They told me it got so bad, it almost killed me. They had to call in Celestia herself - ironic, I know - to stabilize it, and therefore save my life." She gave a thoughtful expression. "They said it was a large buildup, but I... sneaked into the hospital once as a teen and looked through my medical records. According to the records, it wasn't as big as my parents let on. It never made sense to me, until now."

Aurora nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight-lipped smile.

"Now, there is _one_ spell I wish to show you that might help you in short-run," Aurora said as she flipped through some more pages in her book.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, her curiosity spiking up again.

"Hmmm..." Aurora said, flipping through the book for a few more pages, before stopping and turning it so that Twilight could see the writing on it.

"It's called 'The Vision Luminesce'," Aurora explained. "It allows you to see far beyond your own vision, strength depending on the strength of any light in the area." Aurora paused, before saying. "It's the spell that's interwoven into my DNA, actually."

"You can do that?" Twilight asked with clear awe.

"How do you think I see?" Aurora asked with amusement as she tapped her temple, obviously indicating the fact she was blind. Twilight started to answer, but then stopped herself. She had a point there and the unicorn didn't have any answer to the question.

"And besides, doesn't that also answer why my title is 'Aurora the _Allseeing_'?" The alicorn asked, her grin growing wider.

"I... never thought of that before," Twilight admitted sheepishly. "I... I guess I don't know what I thought before..."

"Now, before I let you cast any Mage spell, you have to come up with a precursor phrase," Aurora said, closing the book so Twilight wouldn't be able to read it.

"But, wouldn't that just alert my enemies to an attack?" Twilight asked. "I mean, can't I just strike right away without saying anything?"

"The only reason you see me casting Mage spells silently is because I am able to focus clearly enough on the spell without interfering thoughts, combined with the fact that my power level due to being an alicorn makes it easier for me." Aurora explained. "Precursor phrases help a Mage distinguish between normal and Mage magic. Without it, it is possible to channel too little power into a Mage spell, or too much into a normal spell. It's a safety feature; believe me, Crystal tried to cast 'Flash Freeze' once without her precursor phrase, to test it. That was... _interesting_ to see the results of, to say the least."

"Oh..." Twilight said, looking slightly amused at the thought. "So it's a stabilizer of sorts. I guess I can work with that."

"Yes, it's a stabilizer of sorts," Aurora nodded, before asking. "So, any phrases come to mind right away?"

"Hmm..." Twilight puzzled over this for a few moments, before giving her answer, "Twilight Dawn."

"I like that," Aurora said, before opening the book back up and letting Twilight read from it. "To cast it, just say your precursor phrase, followed by 'Vision Luminesce'."

"Okay... like this?" Twilight cleared her throat. "Twilight Dawn: Vision Luminesce..."

The air around Twilight suddenly began to give off a soft glow, and then the glow seemed to coalesce and travel up the sides of her neck to her eyes, which began to glow a soft white color. Her vision suddenly expanded and she found herself peering across Equestria, her vision expanded to new levels beyond her own.

"Wow... Is this what you see all the time?" she asked in awe.

"All the time," Aurora confirmed with a nod. "It takes some getting used to at first, so take it slowly, and if you start to get overwhelmed, end the spell."

Twilight nodded vaguely, then after a moment she ended the spell to look at Aurora in amazement.

"That is so cool..."

"It has its uses for spying on Celestia's actions every now and then," the alicorn remarked. "But right now, I'm focusing the spell more short-range so I can view what is around me like I can see through my eyes."

Aurora then opened her book back up and began leafing through it. "So, what to teach you next..."

"Well... can you teach me any complex spells?" Twilight inquired. Aurora paused, her eyes scanning Twilight before smiling.

"I don't see why not," the alicorn said, leafing through her book some more before coming to a stop on one page. "Hmmm... 'Pathway Emergence'... 'Portal Distortion'... 'Sword of Darkness, Shield of Light'..." Aurora started reading spell names aloud, seeming to just be skimming through them.

* * *

Zecora's idea of a training room, at first glance, seemed more like just a relaxation center where the Zebra could meditate and drink tea: a simple room with a comfy sofa, a pot of tea being warmed over an open fire, and the signature decorations one would expect to see in a zebra's hut. Needless to say, it didn't look like training would commence at all.

"Before we can begin training thee, we should take time to relax. Tea?"

At the last part, Zecora offered up a mug of tea for Trixie.

"Thank you," Trixie nodded as she took hold of the mug in her magic, and then spoke, for the time being dropping her third person perspective talk for the time being.

"So... what am I gonna learn here? I'm just so excited."

"Patient you must be, before you can look beyond what you see," Zecora chided, taking a sip of her tea. "Sit. Relax. Clear your mind, and then the answers you seek, you will find."

"Alright," Trixie nodded and took sip of her tea and sat there. It wasn't easy for her to stay calm at the moment, there were too many questions on her mind and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Now, your specialty is in illusions, yes?" Zecora asked, dropping the rhyming for a second.

"Aha," Trixie nodded, as a smile crossed her face.

Zecora nodded in approval, then she said, "You are a magician who runs her own show, and magicians often use many illusionary tricks, no? Why don't you show me what you know."

"Sure," Trixie said, as she stood up, her expressions thoughtful for the moment, then her horn started to glow with blue aura as she walked a few steps away from Zecora.

"So, to start off the show..."

Then suddenly a cloud of blue smoke rose around her, and as the smoke was cleared, she was all of sudden standing a several feet away from her initial position.

"Impressed?" She asked, before she added. "It's just the beginning..."

Then suddenly, with explosions of blue smoke her clones started to appear all over the place, as she smiled boastfully at this.

"Now, this one is my favorite," she said her horn gave off a sparkly explosion towards the floor and a magical neon image of her own with words "Go Trixie" appeared a little above them.

"I can make this much larger into more open spaces," she told her. "...now to wrap this up..."

Then suddenly, all of her clones started to disappear in the same explosion of blue smoke, until there was none around, not even the real Trixie could be seen, before she suddenly reappeared in front of Zecora at the same spot she was standing before.

"Ta da," she said like a professional magician, before she muttered to herself. "I still wish, I had my hat and cape with me before leaving the house..."

Zecora raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm impressed by what you have learned, but you'll find them to be primitive spells for the praise you have earned." She then added more criticizingly, "Your vanity and pride is your greatest flaw, wishing only to leave others in awe. But that ego carries a terrible price, and can make one mean who was once nice."

Trixie's smile faded a little at this, and even though she didn't understood her words fully, she understood what message she was implying, and she kinda took this to heart.

"So... umm, are you saying that... Trixie is mean?"

Zecora laughed. "I did not say that. I said that it is a possibility. You have plenty of time to change your ways." Her expression became more serious. "But with such thoughts, your enemy can take advantage and use it against you."

"So... what should I do?" Trixie asked her gently, and with surprisingly (coming from her) humble manner.

"Instead of thinking so much about you, think instead about those who are important to you," Zecora suggested. "Show compassion, be the last to complain, let others join you in your magician game." She smiled and laid a hoof comfortingly on Trixie's shoulder. "The road is hard, but you are strong; set your course, Trixie Lulamoon, and prove your haters wrong."

Trixie looked thoughtful for the moment as a torrent of thoughts was washed upon her mind and she was suddenly not feeling so eager and excited anymore, and instead she felt calmer than ever before as she passed a smile to Zecora.

"I'll try my hardest to become better."

"That is good to hear. Now, do not be sad, my dear," the Zebra said comfortingly. "Smile, and laugh too. They are far more becoming of you."

Trixie smiled some more at this, getting back her usual composure (not the boastful one) and gave Zecora a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zecora replied, jumping back and forth between rhyming. "Now in regards to training you, there's not much beyond Mage Spells that I can show you. You're already well versed in most illusions, but what you don't know is how to make one see what they wish to see..."

As the Zebra spoke, she held up what seemed to be an apple, until she threw it at a wall and it turned out to be a rock. Yet, before, it had looked so real, anyone would have thought it was an actual apple.

Trixie looked utterly impressed by this, and with a composed enough gesture she asked the zebra mage.

"So, you're gonna teach me how to do this?"

"I shall, and I hope you will listen," Zecora nodded in confirmation. "Let's start small and go from there, from the easiest spell to one most rare..."

* * *

Unlike Aurora or Zecora, Crystal had her own ideal when it came to training an apprentice; namely, teaching them a few basic spells and then seeing how well they could hold their own against her. And frankly, so far, the Ice Mage was impressed with her newest apprentice.

"Icy Winds: Frost Blast!" Crystal yelled, firing a blast of icy frost at Sunset, who retaliated in kind.

"Shimmering Heat: Flaming Shield!"

With a whoomph, a wall of flames shot up before Sunset, melting the ice and then evaporating it an in instant. Then the flaming wall disappeared, and Sunset attacked this time. However, Crystal was caught off guard, as the spell she fired was not one she had taught her, as well as it was more complex.

"Shimmering Heat: Phoenixes Inferno!" The yellow-gold unicorn shouted, and then a massive flaming bird shot towards Crystal, circling around the Mage in the air as Crystal tried to retaliate.

"Icy Winds: Polar Freeze!"

The air around her tried to drop temperature, in an attempt to smother out the flaming bird, only for a massive magical lashback to crash into Crystal's head as the flaming bird began to burn even hotter, heating the air as the Mage collapsed onto the ground, groaning and holding her head.

"Crystal!" Sunset yelled as she canceled her spell, the flaming phoenix vanishing as the apprentice skidded to a stop beside her mentor. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Crystal managed to groan as she fought back her headache, before laughing, only to wince as it caused a spike of pain to shoot through her head. "Sunset, you did something that barely anypony ever has; you defeated me fairly in a duel. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Oh… okay then," Sunset said sheepishly as she helped Crystal up, the Mage shaking her head before looking at her apprentice with a curious look.

"Where'd that 'Phoenixes Inferno' spell come from?" She asked, and Sunset blushed as she rubbed her forelegs together.

"I just took what I know about phoenixes and combined it with a raging inferno, and added a temperature amplifier protective spell in case any spell temperature based on the negative downscale tried to affect it, as well as a spell to negate and cause backlash… which I think you found out the hard way." The golden-yellow unicorn said, and Crystal stared at her apprentice in shock.

"Uhm… Crystal? You okay?" Sunset asked, waving a hoof in front of her mentors face, and Crystal shook her head before smiling at Sunset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Obviously, you're ready for complex spells, so here, read this for a while," the Ice Mage pulled the spellbook of Fire-based spells from under her cape and handed it to Sunset, who immediately ran over to a corner of the room they were in to read, leaving Crystal with her thoughts.

_"How can one who has just started learning the path to being a Mage already be coming up with spells on her own?"_ Crystal thought. _"I'm going to need to talk to Zecora about this. Sunset's smart and powerful, and we need to make sure the power she's gaining doesn't make her go down the wrong path."_


End file.
